


Lost and Remembered

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is again, but being remembered and existing doesn't change that things in this world have changed. But some things haven't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan-flashworks prompt “Lost and Found”. I'm still overwhelmed by my happiness for _my_ Flash finally being back in existence in the DCU.
> 
> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/288046.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

He drifts and vanishes in the Speedforce until Barry finally says his name and he bursts back to life, real life outside the Speedforce. But the world is still changed and feeling it, seeing it, breaks his heart. He remembers, but so many of his memories just don't fit into this world.

Some do.

He remembers his best friend. And, of course, Dick would remember him. Of course, the Titans would remember him. They had always been his family. 

Still, he's afraid. His own wife...

But these are the Titans. He can count on them.

They do remember once he touches them, Speedforce lashing out like a whip to bring back memories that can't entirely be part of this universe, but _are_. He can't explain it, but perhaps he doesn't have to. He's just so happy that he's not alone anymore.

But Linda doesn't remember. Iris probably doesn't remember him either. She and Barry don't even realize they should be happily married, too... Some things are just forever going to be weird.

“Don't look so sad, Wally,” Dick says as he pushes a can of soda into his hands. 

“I don't have anywhere to go. I really... I really don't exist.” There is a locked memory there that must be too painful for him to face now, because every time he tries to remember what else is missing, there is just the faintest sense of happy laughter and running feet and then the clear high-pitched childlike voices are gone.

“But you're right here,” Dick says and squeezes his shoulder. And that feels real. He focuses on that. “You are my best friend and you're staying here as long as you need.”

He looks around the apartment, realizes that there are still unpacked boxes everywhere and that Dick must have just moved in... with lots of new stuff and not too much else. It's familiar. “Remember when you... when I helped you move your stuff from New York back to Gotham? Because...” _Because Bruce was dead and you were Batman._ He can't say it.

Dick frowns, thinks about it and finally says. “Because someone had to pick up the pieces, when Bruce was lost?”

“Yeah,” he says, relieved.

His friend's grin is as wide as he remembers. “I think I do remember.”

He laughs. It's like the pressure on his heart finally lets up a little. “I can get us something to eat while you unpack,” he offers, grateful, that at least his best friend in the world is still right here and even though things are changed, some things really aren't.

“How about you speed-unpack and I make slow but delicious pasta?” Dick gets up, his hand slipping from Wallly's shoulder, and Wally wants to _beg_ him to put it back, to give him that little bit of contact again. He wants to feel grounded and real, but doesn't say it.

He _is_ real.

He nods and is finished unpacking Dick's few belongings before the man has even reached the kitchen. There he watches Dick cook, enjoys the smells and sounds of cooking.

All very real.

“Hungry?” Dick asks with a grin and raised eyebrow.

Wally cackles. Of course, he is. He's a Flash.

The explosion of flavor on his tongue is like a revelation. “Alfred's recipe?” he asks and Dick shrugs. 

“I learned from the best. Have I told you about my recent life?” he asks. “I've been a superspy for so long, I enjoy being just me again.”

It's so funny, that he has to laugh again. He's been trapped in the Speedforce he's so glad he even still exists. But the thought of Dick being a sort of James Bond cracks him up.

They talk, they laugh, they share food. It's like coming home and clearly, Wally isn't the only one feeling this way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/146932588739/ficlet-dc-comics-lost-and-remembered-wally) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
